Proud and Clothes
by KingBeasta
Summary: Satsuki is very proud and respected person and demands it but when she finds a cripple naruto she wants him to join her team while everyone wondering why does she want a cripple satsuki sees something into him Naruto x Satsuki Crippled Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Proud and Clothes

 **Summary**

Satsuki is very proud and respect person and demands it but when she finds a cripple naruto she wants him to join her team while everyone is wondering why does she want a cripple satsuki sees something into him

Naruto x Satsuki

Crippled Naruto

* * *

A 14 year old blonde sits in his weel chair and stares at a black haired boy who's hair resembles a duck's ass, a brunette boy with painted fangs on each side of his cheeks, and a pale boy with a fake smile on his face.

The blonde boy had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and whiskers marked on both sides of his face. The blonde boy is wearing a black Captain Planet shirt, Voltron Force gold ring, red lantern ring, and a silver ring with a cobra wrapped around it's self the eyes of the snake are emerald. The blonde wears tan denim jeans and black converse with Nightwing on each side, and Naruto wears two spike bracelets, this blonde child is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but he mostly goes by Naruto Uzumaki and as you see the blonde child is in a wheel chair most of you are probably wonsering what cause this to happen Naruto was hit my a drunk driver crippling Naruto for life.

On Naruto's lap is a long hilt Indian Khanda (Basket hilted two-handed Khanda), a double-edged straight sword which is wider at tip and narrower at base, It had a yellow cross guard, red hilt and yellow round pommel with a red thread tied to it, this sword is Tokijin.

The boys Naruto is staring at is Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzaka, and Sai these three boys are just your normal school's assholes.

But of couse the girls at Konoha Academy High School find Sasuke hot and don't care if he's an asshole to the girls he's needs a woman touch and he'll magically turned into prince harming. Girls find Sai attractive simple because he's the hot and emo type as for Kiba, well the girls want nothing to do with him since the girls think he smells like a wet dog, then bath himself in dog piss, and shit but Kiba can't take a hint believing the girls are playing hard to get.

But these children find it funny to mess with some who can't even use their legs. Naruto glares at Sasuke in hate "what you want Uchiha-teme!" growled Naruto, the blonde always hated him not because he can walk no because he's one of those arrogant rich daddy issues boys. And Sasuke believes because he can whatever he wants

Sasuke glares at gim with his cold eyes "who do you think your talking to dope! I'm Sasuke Uchiha an elite!" exclaim Sasuke puffing out his chest arrogantly seeing the crippled boy in front of him lower than him.

Naruto raised his blonde eyebrow "okay...why should I care if your an "elite" it has nothing to do with me and tell me Uchiha-teme what makes you an elite because your rich or is it the stich so far up your ass you don't see your just like everyone else I mean yeah your rich but it's not like someone can't kill you or hold you hostage. So, tell me Uchiha-teme what makes you so better than anyone?" asked Naruto glaring at Sasuke Naruto honestly don't know why people even liked Sasuke he found the arrogant ass annoying.

Sasuke grits his teeth in frustration he knew what Naruto said held truth in it but hid ego wouldn't allow him to acept what the blonde cripple said "what the hell would you know! You're an orphan dope with no family!" yelled Sasuke angerly.

Naruto's grip on his sword tighten "I am an orphan because of a drunk driver Uchiha. Besides at least my father wasn't a cold bastard who only care about his elder son. And at least my father actually payed attention to me not like your sad excuse of a father!" yelled Naruto in anger.

Sasuke's face was red with anger at someone talking down to his father and insulting his family "that's it! Kiba, Sai, let's teach this dope who's his betters." snarled Sasuke.

Naruto just roll his his at the three boys running at him "tsk, you are not my better." thought Naruto Naruto gripped one hand on his sword and the on the railing of his wheel chair. Sai tries to give Naruto a right hook but spins around his wheel chair while spinning Naruto stabbed Sai in the kidney causing the pale boy to stumbling Naruto then uses the back of the hilt and slam it on Sai's back causing Sai to let out a silent scream of pain as his spine has just been cracked.

Naruto then rolls reverse dodging Kiba who rushed at him. Kiba then trips over his two feet "is that all you good for Naruto-baka!" yelled Kiba.

Naruto rolls his eyes at the hot headed brunette "tsk, it's called using your head Kiba-gomi. You should try it well unless you don't have one?" teased a grinning Naruto Kiba charges at Naruto going for a lift hook Naruto rolls towards Kiba. He raises his sword going for a uppercut slash Kiba screams in pain as his five fingers have just been caught off.

Naruto uses his screams to his advantage Naruto punches Kiba in the stomach forcingvthe dog boy to knee over Naruto gives Kiba a double upper cut with both hands breaking Kiba's jaw in the proccess. This caused Kiba to fly back hitting his head and the hard ground cracking the back of his head Naruto then rolls over to Kiba running over his hand.

Naruto get's sucker punched by Sasuke causing the blonde to bleed blood from his mouth Naruto whipes the blood away he then slashed at Sasuke cutting across his face blinding the Uchiha Naruto then punches Sasuke in the dick before Sasuke can scream Naruto stabs Sasuke's foot with his sword he rough pulls out the sword causing Sasuke to scream in pain.

Naruto then stabs Sasuke in the stomach Naruto rolls away not even caring for the bleeding Uchiha "tsk, elite my ass he's an elite pain in the damn ass that's for sure." laughed Naruto as he strolls along home the blonde narrows his eyes. At the feeling of being watched after two minutes the blonde has had enough "alright come out and show yourselves I know you're there!" yelled Naruto and four children a year older than came out but three of them just looked like lackies while the girl in akl white seemed to be the leader.

A tall slim girl with an angular face with long dak blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather small bust. She wears an all white clothing.

A large, muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wears a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes, and is often dressed in his Three-Star Goku Uniform.

A 15 year old girl is petite with pink hair and an angular face. She has a small bust and medium hips. She is almost always seen with a pet monkey that sat on her head.

A 15 year old boy has a tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which, at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue.

Naruto narrows his eyes at her "who the hell are you people." demanded Naruto.

Just as the large one was going to speak the girl in all white raised her head from stopping "I apologized for this suddent internment. Allow me to introduce myself and my colleges. My name is Satsuki Kiryuin, and these are my colleges Nonon Jakuzure, Ira Gamagōri, and Houka Inumuta. I have watched your fight with those boys abd I must say I was impressed." said Satsuki with her voice void of any emotion.

Naruto glances at each of her colleges before turning back to ravenette girl "so, what you're one of his many fangirl." insulted Naruto snorting at Satsuki.

Ira turns red with anger glaring at Naruto the large behemoth like teen towers over Naruto which is not hard since Ira is a giant and towers over everyone. As he glares at the blonde teen Naruto glares back "you ungrateful idiot Lady-Satsuki would lower herself by working with someone as arrogant as that boy!" yelled Ira.

Naruto rolls his eyes and mutters "baka lap dog" Naruto then stares at the large man with no fear in his eyes. "You should be grateful I don't slit your damn throat. And I'm right no need to fuckin' hell you annoying gorilla." growled Naruto he then narrows his eyes being stared at he then sighs in annoyance.

He turns and see's Houka glaring at him with him "is there something you want to say?" asked Naruto with annoyance laced in his voice.

Houka raised his glasses gazing at Naruto "I don't understand how can you be so confident that you can beat Ira when you can't use your legs?" asked Houka.

Naruto clicked his tongue "simple I don't let my short comings take over my life. Besides...people will underestimate me because I am in a wheel chair besides just because I'm in a wheel chair doesn't mean I can't kick ass." saod Naruto with a foxy grin.

Houka nods his head accepting Naruto's answer "thank you it was quite informant. But ever insult Satsuki again and I'll kill you." said Houka in a deadly tone.

Naruto snorted "really with what a computer!" insulted Naruto.

"Houka-san if you fight him you will die." stated Satsuki with a neutral expression.

Houka looked shoxked unable to believe Satsuki will think he'll lose to this blonde cripple "but Satsuki!" exclaimed Houka.

But she raised her hand stopping him from talking "he may not look like it but Uzumaki here is a powerful fighter. Despite his disability to walk Naruto would destroy you in a fight did you forget that he took on three people once." scolded Satsuki in a cold tone, Houka bows his in an apologetic way.

Naruto snickes at this "wow they really are her lap dogs!" thought Naruto he then turn his attention toward Satsuki "so, if you aren't one of Uchiha-gomi's loyal band screaming monkeys then what you want?" asked Naruto the blonde didn't know why but he swore he saw a shiny glint in her eye and a small smile.

"I'm glad you ask Uzumaki-san I want you to join me." said Satsuki which cause Naruto to raise an eyebrow at her "you see I plan to create a school where you won't have to deal with people like Uchiha and his friends by joining me you will also be joining the student council where it's your job to protect and preserve peace within school." said Satsuki with a tone has nothing but pride.

Naruto narrows his eyes at Satsuki glaring at her in suspicion did he believe what she was saying yes did he trust her hell no he didn't Naruto knew she was up to something he didn't know what but he honestly wanted no part. He could tell she was the type of person to have friends but use them for her own plans and Naruto Uzumaki isn't someone to be used by anyone.

The pinknette glares at Naruto "so are you gonna join us or not blondie!" yelled Nonon gazing into Naruto's ovean blue eyes.

"No, I don't have time to join your school but it mostly has to do with I don't trust and yo're obviously hiding something. I mean why should I join someone I don't know not the very smart thing to do especially joining someone who is obviously. While joining your band of sentai's sound great in all I'll pass." said Naruto he then strolls down the street ugnoring the outburst from Ira and Nonon.

"You may have said no now but I will get you to join me Uzumaki!" yelled a confident Satsuki having the tone of determination and stubborness. Naruto then starts to stroll faster trying to get away from the group of weirdos.

Nonon then turns to Satsuki "do you think he'll really join us Satsuki-chan?" asked Nonon.

Satsuki nods her head "yes I do. I won't give up just because he won't join me and I won't take no for an answer!" declared Satsuki each of them nodding their heads. If Satsuki wanted something she'll get it that's just the type of person she is.

As Naruto strolls down the street he tries to get Satsuki and her friends he alreadly have his own problems like; living by himself and working at a food restaurant and working as a server at Ping Kee a chinese restaurant. Naruto didn't need any other problems and he could pretty much smell trouble from that Satsuki woman and her friends.

Naruto's Captain Planet shirt then turns to a white shirt on his white shirt is the still house of a blue-white dog with red eyes.

Naruto's clothes aren't your average clothes no the clothes Naruto is wearing is a Life Fibers ( ** _Seimei Sen'i_** ) are sentient parasitic organisms of extraterrestrial origin, and are the origin of all clothing on Earth, as well as the entities responsible for the evolution of humanity.

Naruto's life fiber clothes are also a Kamui ( **_God Robe_** ) are articles of clothing made entirely of Life Fibers. They have a degree of sentience and possess the ability to transform into extremely powerful and resistant armor suits. In order to do so, however, they need to feed on the user's blood. The amount of blood required to sustain a Kamui's powers depends on how well the user accepts the garment, if fully accepted, a Kamui can function nearly indefinitely with the blood taken during the initial activation.

Naruto's Kamui is named Sesshomaru ( **Destruction of Life** ) this kamui was made by Minato and Jiraya after the desth of his father it was given to him. Jiraya would've kept the kamui but he died last year and one of the swords Kushina made Bakusaiga ( **Explosive Crushing Fang** ) was taken after Jiraya's death.

So, now Naruto only has the Tetsusaiga ( **Iron-Crushing Fang** ) and Tokijin ( **Demonic Fighting God** ).

" **Naruto-san what do you plan to do about that Satsuki girl**? " asked Sesshomaru.

Naruto sighs loudy rubbing the back of his head "Not get involved with her. Ugh, swear I can pretty much see trouble, if trouble had a body it would be that Satsuki." groaned Naruto "what do you think Sesshomaru?" asked Naruto.

The Kamui suit hums to himself " **I believe that woman is trouble. She's obviously hiding something but the question is..what is our mystery girl hiding and why does it feel big**." said Sesshomaru " **but the real question do you want to find out?** " asked Sesshomaru.

Naruto shook his head negatively "to be honest not really. Besides the thought of leaving my school life sounds so, tempting but I like my normal life." said Naruto in a sarcastic yet amusing tone.

Sesshomaru let out a huff " **ahaha and you call me a taking piece of clothes normal?** " asked Sesshomaru with the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Naruto laughs out loud "ahahaha well, you're the only weird thing in my life I want anything else I ain't with it. Now Sesshomaru quite I'm going to Takeshidō seishin Market ( **Samurai Spirit** )." said Naruto.

Sesshomaru mentally nodded his head the shirt then turn back to the black Captain Planet shirt. Naruto then feels the vibration in his pocket he pulls out his Iphone seeing his girlfriend Shion had texted him.

" _Naruto-kun what u doin" - from Shion. _ Naruto chuckles at his worried girlfriend, they'd started going out last year he always had a crush on Shion and Shion had one on him he was just oblivous at the fact Shion had a crush on him well that is until he asked her out and she screamed with excitement. Naruto still oblivous about females but even back then she was worried about him.

 _"At the store getting some food" - From Naruto_. Naruto goes to the disable section for carts Naruto pulls out a disable cart he pulls out a lock and lock his wheel chair to the railing.

As Naruto enters the store he puts in his headphones and starts listening to Band-Maid _. "y didn't u tell me u were going shoppin i wouldve gone shoppin for u." - From Shion._

Naruto then hums to himself "okay I need milk, the milk I just need expired I need some Velveeta cheese since I plan to make lobster, macaroni, and cheese, I'm gonna need hot links, duck thighs, goat burgers, and I'm finna need fish. Naruto pulls out his phone and text Shion back _"I know dat but I need to shop for my self & cook for my self babe ;)"- From Naruto_. The blonde strolls down the refrigerated the section and picks up eggs, and a bag that has eight cat fish Naruto smirks seeing the cat fish is on sale for 5.63 "ayee this is on sale!" said Naruto grinning like a fox.

Naruto could swear he could see his violet eyed girlfriend pouting cutely, Naruto let's out a chuckle Naruto then rides down the lane he grabs a large container of milk and puts it in his cart. _"Hey, Naruto-kun I heard from Temari u fought Uchiha-teme Inu-baka and Sai-gomi - From Shion._

 _"Yea I did you kno how Uchiha likes to make other feel lower than himself i just put him in his place - From Naruto._

 _"Ugh I wish that idoit well do us all a favor and stop with that im better than u bullshit - From Shion._

Naruto then goes over to the meat section, he had to agree with Shion ever since they were six Sasuke had this arrogant attitude he's just happy Itachi, Banira, and Shisui aren't arrogant like Sasuke or Fugaku. He honestly didn't understand how Mikoto feel in love with such an asshat he chalked it up to love comes in many sizes.

 _"I'm comin over tonight" - From Shion_. Naruto sighs full well knowing she wasn't asking him she was telling him. He just shrugged his shoulders maybe being with Shion will keep his mind off of headache known as Satsuki. Naruto then continues on with his shopping after Naruto had bought his food he straps the grocery bags to the bar of his wheel chair he then makes it to his house.

Naruto lives in a two story apartment the stairs are modified for his wheel chair allowing to go up stairs. Around the first floor is pictures of himself and his parents, and pictures of him, his godfather Jiraya, and his godmother Tsunade. The inside of his apartment is tan peach in color he has a brown couch and a brown table in the dining room, and he has a king size bed.

Naruto puts his sword away he then strolls into the kitchen after putting away the groceries he then rolls to the couch he lifts himself up and lands on the couch he leans over and turns on the tv watching his favoeite show Star vs The Forces of Evil. Naruto leans over picking up a blunt he digs in his pocket pulling out a Sailor Moon Lighter he ignites the blunt smoking on the blunt. Naruto had started smoking weed a year go after him and his best friends Gaara and Haku had decided to start smoking weed the three soon found out they enjoyed it. Naruto then told Shion he smokes weed she accepted him and smoking weed she was happy that he didn't decide to do harder drugs. Naruto doesn't just smoke weed cause he likes it but also because he gets stressed out I mean wouldn't you.

Naruto then hears someone knocking on his door. "That must be Shion-chan." said Naruto he then get's into his wheel chair Naruto unlocks the door and a blonde girl appears at his door the girl smiles sweetly at him.

She has pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow. She wears a white shirt that has a chibi Sailor Moon with the words "fight like a girl" in pink, she wears a Huffkepuff Varsity Jacket the heather grey, black and yellow jacket features the Hogwarts crest on front and Hufflepuff #7 Quidditch design on back. Snap front closure. She wears Nirvana The Beatles wristband on both right and left arm she wearsTotoro silver plated dangle earrings (Style-4). The earrings covered by a high grade epoxy dome. The image size: 16mm: it haa an image of Totoro leaning against a leafless tree.

The female wears Royal Bones by Tripp Blood red and black split leg skinny jeans and the femake blonde wears dr. martens '8-eye victorian black combat booys with pink floral flowers, this blonde haired girl is Shion Naruto's girlfriend.

Shion smiles happily at Naruto, it still shocked Shion thst she's going out with her crush she still remembers when she had rivals for Naruto's heart. Her bestfriend Hinata Hyuga, Ryuuzetsu, and Kimi Sato each had a crush on Naruto but when asked her out Hinata accepted her and Naruto were together and she settled with continuing being Shion's friend same with Ryuuzetsu and Kimi but they were still sad they couldn't be with Naruto.

Shion bends down kissing Naruto on the lips "hey Naruto-kun." said a smiling Shion she then hugs Naruto.

Naruto hugs her back "hey Shion-chan. What?" asked Naruto seeing her questionable look.

Shion pouts at Naruto sbe then rubs her face against his whiskered face" I missed you." said Shion with a pouting face.

Naruto sighs "but it's a Saturday and I don't have work today." stated Naruto rubbing the back of her neck.

"I know but you did yesterday." said Shion as she sighs, she understood his need for money she just wished he didn't have two jobs.

"True I did. How about I make it up to you today you'll have me all day and if you want we can go on a date. How does that sound Shion-chan?" asked Naruto staring into her violet eyes.

She smilea happily and nods her head "how about we have brunch Naruto-kun!" exclaim Shion

Naruto nods his head "sure Shion-chan." said Naruto.

* * *

And the first chaptet of Proud and Clothes is finish. Did u like did u hate are you wondering how the fuck naruto gonna end up wit satsuki when hes dating Shion well only Beasta knows. What do u think on naruto being a cripple.

 _(A/N: I will be working on a Naruto x Walking Dead story then ill write a Naruto x Injustice)_

 _(A/N: those will be the last stories i will be writing for now so after those two stories i shall be updating my stories)_

 _(A/N: also don't forget to vote for the Soul and Mind of Pain Poll)_

 _ **Snake Empire Poll**_

 _ **Menma x Jewelry Bonney -**_ _ **36**_

 _ **Menma x Viola -**_ _ **32**_

 _ **Menma x Boa Hancock -**_ _ **31**_

 _ **Menma x Princess Shirahoshi -**_ _ **29**_

 _ **Menma x Nojiko -**_ _ **28**_

 **Soul and Mind of Pain Poll**

 **Naruto x SHizune -** **12**

 **Naruto x Anko -** **9**

 **Naruto x Tenten -** **8**

 **Naruto x Hinata -** **4**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll** _ **be updating Proud and Clothes, next i'll be doing Beyond the Stars, Force of Family, Naruto of Water, Twins of Spacer , Red Fox, and Change of Course.**_

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **_Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _(A_** ** _/N: If any of you have any questions about the new stories I'll be writing or the current stories i'm writing feel free to ask away. Also, when I start working on the new stories I'll start writing the ones I've already started working on like Power From Within,_** ** _Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Fox, War, and Love, Bats, and Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance.)_**

 ** _Soul and Mind of Pain Poll_**

 ** _Naruto x Anko - 103_**

 ** _Naruto x Shizune - 90_**

 ** _(A/N:And Anko has won the poll anyone happy about Anko winning. I've also decided to scrap Uzumaki Spawn Poll my reason is because I've already decided the pairing should be Poison Ivy. )_**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Shion bends down kissing Naruto on the lips "hey Naruto-kun." said a smiling Shion she then hugs Naruto._

 _Naruto hugs her back "hey Shion-chan. What?" asked Naruto seeing her questionable look._

 _Shion pouts at Naruto sbe then rubs her face against his whiskered face" I missed you." said Shion with a pouting face._

 _Naruto sighs "but it's a Saturday and I don't have work today." stated Naruto rubbing the back of her neck._

 _"I know but you did yesterday." said Shion as she sighs, she understood his need for money she just wished he didn't have two jobs._

 _"True I did. How about I make it up to you today you'll have me all day and if you want we can go on a date. How does that sound Shion-chan?" asked Naruto staring into her violet eyes._

 _She smilea happily and nods her head "how about we have brunch Naruto-kun!" exclaim Shion_

 _Naruto nods his head "sure Shion-chan." said Naruto._

 _ **Recap End**_

* * *

Naruto then looks towards Shion "so...where we going?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Shion smiles down at Naruto she then leans in to him causing her and Naruto's cheeks to turn red. She then gives Naruto a small peck on his lips Shion then smiles warmly at Naruto "that's...a...secret Naruto-kun. What's the fun of telling you when I can simply just surprise you?" asked Shion with her head tilted making Shion look even more cute.

Naruto let's out a small sigh and smile and nods his head "okay so when are we going?" asked a curious Naruto.

Shion just grins at her blonde boyfriend "right now!" said Shion with a soft smile.

Naruto just blinks his blue eyes he then gains a sweat drop "now?" asked Naruto.

Shion nods her head rapidly and grins at her "yes, now." said Shion with large smile.

"B-But why now? I just got here can't we rest a little a bit?" asked Naruto who didn't felt like leaving right away and would like to rest.

Shion shook her head negatively Shion wanted to take him out for brunch and she wanted to do it now. After since he works to jobs she only see's him at school and sometimes on the weekend. "Nope. I want to go out now! Besides you work too much." stated Shion.

Naruto just rubs the rub of his head, he knew she was right but he needed the money after all his parents and godparents are dead leaving to have to find for himself he doesn't blame them since they'd died but he knew their deaths weren't natural since after his father died, then his mother died, then his godmother Tsunade, and then Jiraya. He knew someone had a hand in killing his parents it was also suspicious that right after the death of Jiraya the sword his mother made was taken away. Naruto then remembers when his godfather died last year.

 **Flashback - One Year ago**

Naruto is at a funeral but Jiraya's funeral he still remembers he found the dead and bloody body of his godfather. While most people would've cried but not Naruto after the death of his parents he hadn't shed a tear but the crippled blonde had just depressed, loneliness, and a part of him missing after all he just lost the last famiky to him.

But on this day it seems like the very sky weeping for Naruto, while Naruto sits in his wheel chair next to him is Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Omoi, Hinata, Haku, Ryuuzetsu, and Kimi. And holding his hand is his new/ first girlfriend Shion. While everyone morns for Jiraya Naruto just has a cold expression as rain drops fall on him.

Naruto's blue eyes gazes at Itachi who's speaking about all the great things Jiraya has done but the only thing going through young blonde's mind was the mangled bloody body of his godfather. No matter how much he tried to forget the imagine of the man he looked up to but he couldn't get his bloody body from his mind.

"Who would kill Jiraya-ojiisan ( **grandfather** ) I mean he yeah he was a journalist and writer but he had no enemies it...it just doesn't make sense. But there was only one person who hated Jiraya-ojiisan was his former friend Orochimaru but he died three yeaes ago pancreas cancer, lounge tumor, and brain tumor but Orochimaru hated Jiraya fir being an idiot and a pervert. I don't get it! Why would someone want him dead." thought Naruto with a frustrated expression.

He then let's out a small sigh "but also need to find out who killed toasan, kaachan, and Jiraya-ojiisan. Their deaths are obviously connected but a swear one day i'll find the fucking bastard who took my family and personally kill them! Whoever, you are you better watch because one day i'll find you and I fuckin' kill you dattebayo." thought Naruto in anger.

Naruto then feels Shion tighten the grip on his hand tightly Naruto then looks up to his girlfriend she smiles at him Naruto just smiles at her sadly "you okay Naruto-kun? " asked Shion she of course knew he wasn't but asking if you're okay never really hurt to ask. Shion knew all she can really do is be a shoulder for Naruto to lean on.

Naruto doesn't even bother to give her a fake smile he just shook his head negatively "I would be an idiot if I said I was huh Shion-chan?" asked Naruto.

She just nods her head "Yeah true. Just, remember I'll be here for you Naruto-kun no matter what. " said Shion giving Naruto a reassuring smile.

Naruto just nods his head giving her a small grin "thanks Shion-chan. I think i'll need someone to talk to. " said Naruto he then drops the small grin and now has a downcast expression.

Upon seeing her boyfriend's downcast expression Shion bends down to his eye level and gives the blonde a big hug. Naruto's eyes shoot open with a shocked expression he closes his eyes wrapping his arms around Shion he then feels someone hug him from the back and from both sides Naruto open his eyes. He shifted his gaze left seeing Haku hugging him, he then looks right and see's Hinata hugging him, and looks over his shoulder seeing red hair full well knowing it must be his best friend Gaara.

Naruto smiles softly "I guess you'll guys also be there for me? " asked Naruto.

At which all them nods their head "you're our friend Naruto-kun. What kind of friends would will be if we weren't there for you when you needed us to be. " said Hinata with a small smile she might not have been able to be with Naruto but that doesn't mean she won't be there for Naruto when she needed him.

Haku nods his head "Hinata-san is right Naruto-san. Gaara and I have always been there for you and we'll be here for you now after all aren't friends supposed to be there for their friends. " said Haku.

Gaara then walks in front Naruto and smiles "Haku's right Naruto you're our friend just call and we'll be there for for you." said Gaara.

Kankuro and Temari nods both of their heads "Gaara's right you know you were there when we needed you and we'll do the same." said Temari all his friends agreed with the pig tailed girl.

After all his friends wish him goodbye and a hug from Shizune who's a doctor and was once student of his godmother Tsunade Senju. Even Itachi wished him good luck and if he needed any thing. Lucky for Naruto his boss Teuchi Ichiraku who's the owner of Ichiraku Ramen allow Naruto a week worth breaking which Naruto was thankful for since he didn't believe he would be able to work he didn't believe would be able to work after finding the dead body of their family.

Naruto then scrolls down to house while the death of Jiraya still plagues him. There's something that plagues the crippled boy mind which is a financial problem and that problem is what is he going down after all now he doesn't live with anyone he'll have find another job. While working at Ichiraku does pay good they don't pay enough where as he can live off of.

Naruto then rubs the temple of his forehead in frustration "it looks like I need to work two jobs now. Ugh, if being crippled wasn't challenging enough and working I'll be living on my own it's just like Shikamaru would always say what a drag. " said Naruto with a deadpan expression he then groans to himself and opens the door with some difficult he got out of his suit and put on some orange shorts and a black tank top. Naruto then sits himself on the couch and turns on the TV he then gazes at his Kamui Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru you awake? " asked Naruto as he decides to watch 90s X-men animated series he then pulls out a bong and begins smoking weed.

Sesshomaru glows red " **you know I don't need sleep**. " stated Sesshomaru in his stoic tone.

Naruto just nods his head "true but you still choose to sleep. " said Naruto.

" **Only because I find sleeping relaxing Naruto**." said Sesshomaru.

Naruto then blows out smoke "well I can't disagree with you on that Sesshomaru. Taking naps are quite interesting. " said Naruto.

" **Have you decided what you will do now**?" asked Sesshomaru in curiosity.

Naruto groans not in annoyance but because he relies his life is about to get harder "ugh, I'll have to get another job now that Jiraya-ojiisan is dead. " said Naruto.

Sesshomaru just hums to himself **"who do think killed Jiraya, Kushina, Tsunade, and Minato and took Bakusaiga?** " asked Sesshomaru with suspicion.

Naruto rubs his chin. He then sighs to himself, after four years he still hasn't found anything about who killed his family the only thing that's similar is how each of their bodies were bloody and a large Kid slashed across their chest. Naruto then looks at the photograph of him, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Rasa, Karura, Minato, and Kushina he then turns towards Sesshomaru "I'm not sure. Sooner or later I'll find the person and kill the bastard. " growled Naruto in anger.

Sesshomaru nods in agreement he too wishes to kill the person who killed his creators and the one caused his partner so much pain and suffering " **and I'll be there to help you Naruto. After all we're a team I also wish to kill the person who's killed them.** " said Sesshomaru.

Naruto allows a small smirk to appear "you got that right. After all no one messes with an Uzumaki and gets away with this. " said Naruto he then turns towards Tokijin and Tessaiga.

 **Flashback End**

He shook his head from the memory. Naruto then smiles at Shion "alright, alright let's go Shion-chan besides going out with you can be fun." said Naruto a grin.

Shion smiles at this and claps her hands with "great let's go! "exclaimed Shion with excitement. She then gets behind Naruto and scrolls him out the door she grins happily with joy. Naruto smiles at this since it has been months not that it's his fault since he works Ichiraku Ramen and at Aiankitsune no Hokori ( **Iron Fox Pride** ) at which both take alot of time but it is nessassry and just like Shikamaru it was a drag.

Shion then runs her hand through Naruto's hair at which caused Naruto to groan in pleasure Naruto always liked it when she does this it always felt good. Shion smiles brightly she always liked running her hand through his hair she just loved how nice his hair felt while this was happening they were being spied on my Satsuki and Nonon.

 **With Satsuki and Nonon**

Satsuki narrows her eyes at the blonde couple not in jealousy but in curiosity while Nonon just glares at the blonde. The pinknette then turns towards Satsuki "so Lady Satsuki why do you want him anyways I mean he's just a cripple what use can he be. " said Nonon glaring holes into the blondes head.

Satsuki glares at Nonon which shut the young girl up and causing her to look down finding the ground and the ants as if they are the most amazing thing in the world Satsuki then turns her gaze back to the crippled Uzumaki "Nonon it's none of your concern why I want Naruto Uzumaki just know I need him for my future plans. And I know he will join me sooner or later. " said Satsuki with confidence and pride.

Nonon knew that When Satsuki puts her mind on something she decides to do it and literally almost nothing would stop her. Nonon then turns to Satsuki "can you at least tell me why you want Blondie?" asked Nonon.

Satsuki closes her eyes she then opens her eyes and turns to the pinknette "very well Nonon. I suppose I owe you that much. Tell me Nonon do you know who was Minato Namikaze? " asked Satsuki staring into her friends eyes.

Nonon massages her chin and shook her head negatively "umm, no who is Minato Namikaze? " asked Nonon shooting the ravenette a raised eyebrow.

Satsuki let's out a soft sigh "that's not surprising Minato Namikaze was a scientist he was killed four years ago. Minato is also Naruto's father. " said Satsuki as she informed the pinknette.

" Why was he killed?" asked Nonon with a raised eyebrow.

"It was Nui Harime she killed him because my mother order his and because he'd created a Kamui. " said Satsuki shocking Nonon she'd knew who Nui was after all Satsuki had informed her and everyone about her cruel mother and Nui.

"You think your mother wants Blondie dead? " asked Nonon.

Satsuki nods her head "yes I believe so. My mother would most likely want Naruto Uzumaki dead or use him as a pawn." said Satsuki with her natural confident yet prideful tone.

"I guess you think he's more useful alive even though he's a cripple?" asked Nonon she had to admit she'd never seen a cripple wh can't use their legs to actually win a fight especially when it's three against one.

Satsuki nods her head "yes of course he is. Besides you've seen how well trained he is even though he's unable to use his legs he can still which is quite unique. Now let me ask you something how many do you know or heard of who can fight and not being able to walk? " asked Satsuki.

Nonon rubs the back of her head and coming to a blank "I can't think of any. " said Nonon as she can't think of anyone.

Satsuki closed her eyes "you are correct Nonon. Not many can fight while being unable to use their legs the only cripples who each of have heard of are blind people. I must admit Naruto Uzumaki has impressed me. " said Satsuki in a cold tone.

Nonon eyes shoot up widely. Since Satsuki was rarely impressed with anyone "and you think he'll be a good addition? "asked Nonon.

Satsuki narrows her eyes at Nonon "I know so, everyone wants something and I know I can give him what he wants. " stated Satsuki as she watches a cat crossed the street.

Nonon turns to Satsuki and shoots a curious gaze "and what does Blondie want? " asked Nonon.

Satsuki shifts her blue eyes to the sky "he wants what every person who's love ones were killed vengeance. " said Satsuki.

 **With Shion and Naruto**

Shion and Naruto scroll through the city while Naruto is scrolling and Shion is walking, well they've been scrolling down the city for some time. Shion and Naruto enjoys the fact that both get to spend sometime but both found themselves annoyed that they couldn't find anywhere to pick. The two simply couldn't decide where they want to go.

Naruto then shoots Shion a deadpan expression with sweat drop coming down from the back of his head "when you asked me you wanted brunch did you even decide where you wanted to go or where you just too excited and forgot about where we should go? " asked Naruto he got his answer when Shion look at the ground finding the cement floor interesting Naruto sighs at this.

She then glares playful at the blonde Uzumaki "hey why didn't you decide where to go? " complained Shion.

Naruto just shot her a "are you serious" expression he knew the only reason why she said this is because she's embarrassed at the fact she didn't even think about the places she wanted to go. Naruto then rolls his eyes at the pale blonde "maybe I didn't choose where to eat is because I didn't even know we were gonna go out." stated Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

Shion crosses her arms under her breast and let out a childish huff she knew what he was saying was true but she just doesn't want to admit it. Shion then sighs "but since we're going out to eat where do you want to go? Asked Shion as she looks down to Naruto.

Naruto hums to himself he would usually want ramen but he's not in the mood for ramen what Naruto is in the mood for is Chinese food. Naruto looks towards Shion "how about Battle Wolf (Batorūrufu) does that sound good? " asked Naruto.

Shion raises her eyebrow in curiosity "Battle Wolf (Batorūrufu)? What's that Naruto-kun?" asked Shion.

Naruto grins to himself "Batorūrufu is a new restaurant. From what I heard it has some good Chinese and Thai food. Shikamaru had taken Temari there and they both said the food was really good. So, you wanna try it out? " asked Naruto.

Shion massages her chin and gains a thinking expression after a minute of thinking she smiles at Naruto with a smile "okay Naruto-kun let's go! " yelled Shion she then grasp Naruto's handles and allows Naruto to lead her after 10 minutes of scrolling from Naruto and walking from Shion. They are in from of a tan colored building has a picture of a wolf and the words Batorūrufu below the title of the store also has the kanji for Battle Wolf ( **バトルウルフ** ). Shion smiles at Naruto "this must be the place. " said Shion she then narrows her eyes at the wolf "why does that wolf look so familiar? " asked Shion with her purple eyes narrowing.

Naruto shoots Shion a fox-like grin "have you seen Toriko? " asked Naruto Shion nods her head "if you know the anime then you probably remember Toriko's animal partner Terry who's a Battle Wolf." said Naruto his stomach then growls loudly causing Naruto to groan in hunger.

"How about we hurry and eat. " asked Shion with a sweat drop Naruto nods his head and both couple enter the restaurant once they enter they walk over to the counter the waiter bows to them.

"Hello welcome to Batorūrufu. How may I help you?" asked the waiter.

"We would like table for two? " asked Naruto.

The waiter nods his head and leads them to a table he gives both blonde the menu the waiter then smiles at the two what kind of drinks would you like? " asked the waiter.

Shion hums to herself "umm, I would like green tea. " said Shion she then turn to Naruto "what about you babe what would you like? " asked Naruto.

Naruto searches through the menu "I would like Sprite. " said Naruto.

Waiter nods his head "I'll be right back with your drinks. " said the waiter Naruto and Shion mods their head, the waiter then walks off to get their drinks.

Shion looks towards Naruto "so, have you decided what you want? " asked Shion as she scan through the menu.

"I think I want the number 6." stated Naruto Shion then searches through if she can find it.

Shion then points to it "oh you want the one that has teriyaki chicken, orange chicken, BBQ chicken, white rice, egg rolls, and a side of red bean?" ask Shion. Naruto nods his head she then looks down "okay I'll have the number one. It's a dish of fried lobster, fried shark, rice balls, and California rolls. " said Shion as she reads off the menu. Naruto shoots her a suspicious look "what? " asked Shion as she stares at him.

Naruto with a deadpan expression just stares "can you even finished all that? "asked Naruto.

She then pouts at her boyfriend "I can save it for lunch Naruto-kun. " said Shion.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "sure I suppose you can. " said Naruto in a nonchalant tone.

She just glares at him "well excuse me not everyone can eat two families worth of food. " mocked Shion.

"Eh, it's a gift. " said Naruto causing the two young laugh.

 **Out side**

While, Naruto and Shion were enjoying their food a woman was walking towards the restaurant. This woman is Nui Harime. She seems to be a teenage girl of medium height. She has very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face.

Nui wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and purple gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large hair bow and a purple eyepatch. Her design has a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails.

The blonde smiles cheerful as she walks towards the restaurant she then pulls out a purple scissor blade and Bakusaiga. She then tilts her head smiling "aw, how to be young again. Sorry cutie but Lady Ragyo wants you dead but if you survived then she'll be pleased. " said Nui in a happy cheerful which sounds disturbing. Nui then brings her arms down in an X way the building then collapse destroying and killing everyone inside.

 **Inside the Restaurant**

The last thing Naruto knew was he was eating with his girlfriend and the next the building collapse in them then Naruto blacked out. Naruto wakes up with a headache he then finds out his legs are pinned down from the rubble luckily or unlikely he doesn't feel the pain due to him being paralyzed from the waist down.

Naruto scans through the room seeing everyone dead he then looks towards Shion which he wish he hadn't Shion's body has been crushed by the rubble the only thing he could do is stare into her lifeless dead body. He doesn't say anything he just holds her hand and closes his eyes for what seemed like hours the rubble starts to move Naruto looks up seeing Satsuki and her friends Nonon Jakuzure, Ira Gamagōri, and Houka Inumuta standing over him.

Ira bends down and picks Naruto out of the rubble Satsuki and her friends stare at Naruto who's hair is covering his face "Hello Uzumaki. " said Houka.

Naruto with his hair covering his face just glares at the rubble "shut up. " said Naruto in a cold tone.

Houka looks shocked and glares at Naruto "we just sa-I said shut up." interrupted Naruto in a tone lifeless of any emotion.

"Satsuki. " said Naruto.

Satsuki raises an eyebrow and stares at the blonde one the ground "yes Naruto Uzumaki." said Satsuki in a cold confident tone.

"Y-you-you know who did this don't you? " asked Naruto.

Satsuki nods her head "yes I do. " said Satsuki.

"Can you guaranteed that you help me find this person? Is this the same person that's responsible for my pain? " asked Naruto in a cold heartless tone. Naruto couldn't really explain it but he knew somehow the person killed his family is the same person who tries to kill him today.

Satsuki nods her head again "yes I can Naruto Uzumaki. If you want this person you know what I want. " stated Satsuki gripping her sword.

Naruto then looks up at Satsuki with a pure rage and hatred expression making her friends back away "I'll join you and once I find this son of a bitch. This person is mine and if any of you take away my vengeance I'll kill you right where you stand. " said Naruto with conviction.

"That's understandable Naruto Uzumaki now we must get all things you need including your swords wheel chair and anything you need. " stated Satsuki.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 of Proud and Clothes is finished now the next story I'll be working is Beyond the Stars. Also how do some of you feel about Anko winning the poll and I supposed it makes since she won after all considering the Naruto in Soul and Mind of Pain isn't anything like in canon. Anyway have a good day give me some feedback and happy new years!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm looking for beta email me if interested**

 **A/:N after I finished updating all my stories I'll be focused on finishing my stories these are the top stories I will be trying to finished : Cunning of a Fox, Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way)**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _"Satsuki. " said Naruto._

 _Satsuki raises an eyebrow and stares at the blonde one the ground "yes Naruto Uzumaki." said Satsuki in a cold confident tone._

 _"Y-you-you know who did this don't you? " asked Naruto._

 _Satsuki nods her head "yes I do. " said Satsuki._

 _"Can you guaranteed that you help me find this person? Is this the same person that's responsible for my pain? " asked Naruto in a cold heartless tone. Naruto couldn't really explain it but he knew somehow the person killed his family is the same person who tries to kill him today._

 _Satsuki nods her head again "yes I can Naruto Uzumaki. If you want this person you know what I want. " stated Satsuki gripping her sword._

 _Naruto then looks up at Satsuki with a pure rage and hatred expression making her friends back away "I'll join you and once I find this son of a bitch. This person is mine and if any of you take away my vengeance I'll kill you right where you stand. " said Naruto with conviction._

 _"That's understandable Naruto Uzumaki now we must get all things you need including your swords wheel chair and anything you need. " stated Satsuki._

 ** _Recap end_**

It has been over two years since Shion was killed and Naruto had joined Satsuki to find the person responsible for Shion's, his parents, and godfather's death. A lot has changed during the short two yearsfor one Satsuki had created Honnōji Academy it high school located atop Honnō City. Honnō City is divided into four levels of residential buildings that are delegated to each student and their families based on the student's Goku Uniformranking at Honnōji Academy. The higher the Star ranking, the more prestigious the standard of living, with No-Stars being relegated to the slums.

There are also two new members in the student council Shirō and Uzu.

Shirō is a fairly slim individual, although not very tall. He has long, yellow-blond hair that goes down to his upper back, tied back in a ponytail while two long, split bangs frame either side of his face. He wears a pair of oval-shaped glasses, and has golden eyes. He is also always seen wearing a transparent orange mask that covers the bottom half of his face.

Uzu is a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a Three-star Goku Uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He also wears matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front.

Naruto now wears a white dress shirt on the left breast plate is an image of a purple crescent moon, over the white dress shirt he wears a white trench coat, he wears black dress pants, and black shoes.

Satsuki is sitting in her chair with her natural stoic expression "it is agreed then." asked Satsuki everyone nods their head.

Except for Naruto who believes her plan in using some girl to her plan "that's a horrible idea." said Naruto with a flat tone.

Ira glares at the disabled blonde "you dare question Lady Satsuki!" roared Ira glaring daggers at the blonde.

Naruto just scoffed at Ira he then points his blade at Ira "shut the hell up you over size gorilla! I'm not one of her lap dogs like you and everyone else...and I am right here so you don't got to yell. " said Naruto with him narrowing his eyes.

Ira then growls at Naruto "why you disrespectful little shot! " snarled Ira glaring deadly daggers at Naruto.

The blonde then gains a snarky grin "I'd rather be a disrespectful little shit then a simple lap dog. Besides unlike you mindless idiots I don't follow someone blindly. I bet if she asked you guys would kill yourselves how pathetic to waste your life into servitude." said Naruto in a mocking tone.

Nonon glares at Naruto "you make it sound like we're wasting our life by serving Lady Satsuki!" exclaimed Nonon the blonde had always made it his job to either annoyed them or pissed them off it was like he knew just the right buttons to push he would also make it his personal mission to mock their abilities.

Naruto looks down at his nail not even caring the glares he's getting from Nonon, Ira, Uzu, and Houka to the blonde cripple they were arrogant an unnecessary amount of overconfidence was never good and he'd hated this type he also dislike how they basically worship Satsuki especially Ira the large man just makes himself look like Satsuki's personal flying monkey no dog sounds better until they stopped being arrogant and overconfident then he'll stop mocking them.

Naruto then turned towards the pinknette "I'm not saying that. Let me asked you something what are your goals, your ambitions?" asked Naruto.

"To serve Lady Satsuki! " exclaimed Ira with everyone agreeing with the behemoth.

This causes Naruto to roll his eyes at them "of course it is. " thought Naruto his expression then becomes one of coldness "a person who doesn't have a goal in life is pathetic. And I will never see any of you as a equal as long as you belief serving Satsuki is a goal. " said Naruto.

Ira snarls at Naruto easily towers over him "don't mock us Uzumaki! We can defeat you with no problem!" yelled Ira.

Naruto groans at how Ira is yelling at his face "I beg to differ. " said Naruto as he pressed his Tokijin on Ira's stomach "it would be unfortunate if you accidentally died I mean I wouldn't miss you since I find your loud yelling annoying as hell. But with you dead she'll need to find another lapdog. " insulted he then glares at Uzu "that goes double for you too. I have no problems with killing you. " said Naruto.

Satsuki drinks her tea watching everything before her she knew Naruto's swordsman skills were great enough to defeat everyone from the council except for herself it was not arrogance or overconfidence. Each of their skills were scale different but she knew the blonde would give her a good fight she also respected his swordsmanship "that's enough Ira." said Satsuki in tone of authority.

Ira stares at the busty woman with a wide eyed expression "b-b-but Lady Sat-I said enough. " said Satsuki in a cold tone.

Her attention shifted from Naruto then to the student council "he is correct if Naruto so wanted to he could kill each of you. Do not underestimate Naruto Uzumaki or it'll lead to your death. I chose each of you for a reason don't make me regret it now leave I need to speak to Uzumaki alone. " ordered Satsuki.

Ira and the rest of the student council bows their "Yes of course Lady Satsuki call us if you need anything. " said Houka.

"Nerd. " whispered Naruto but it was loud for everyone to hear Houka turned towards Naruto with a glare but he ignores the bluenette. But as each of them leave the room he turned his attention towards Satsuki "so, what do you need? " asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Satsuki stares at him with a serious expression "why don't you agree with my plan the others have why do you not do you not trust my plan Uzumaki?" questioned Satsuki.

Naruto shook his head negatively "no I don't. First you have knowledge that Nui will target Ryuko's father but instead of stopping this your allowing her father to be killed. Your plan as a whole is a setup for failure you want Ryuko to hate you so she can grow stronger and I might be part of the Elite Five but I am not your lapdog unlike them I see problems with your plan. And I don't place you on a high pedestal like others." said Naruto.

Satsuki stares at Naruto with with a neutral expression on her face "thank you Uzumaki. " said Satsuki in her natural commanding tone but Naruto was still able sense a hint of gratitude.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her "why are you thanking me? " asked Naruto as he stares at her blue eyes.

She then takes a sip of her tea "for telling me your opinion. I now believe I made the right decision of making you my second in command. While the others obey me without question you don't and for that I respect you. " said Satsuki.

Naruto then gains a deadpan expression "but your still going through with your plan aren't you? " asked Naruto but with the blank expression on her face he couldn't help but to sigh he couldn't help but to wonder what goes through her head on a daily basis he almost feels bad for the poor bastard bastard who ends up wit her.

Satsuki stares at his whiskered face and gives him a small nod of the head "why of course I just wanted your opinion. I had full intentions of continuing with my plan and no matter how much you'd tried nothing is going to stop me from seeing out my plan. No amount of speaking will change my mind! " exclaimed Satsuki allowing the whole room be immersed in her tone which sounded like a declaration from a dictator.

Naruto has a large sweat drop rolling off of the side of his head "no shut Sherlock, I already knew that. Seriously, though there was no need for that speech. I know you Satsuki your the type of person who does what she wants and when she wants." said Naruto he really didn't understand where she gets that attitude from.

"I'm glad you understand. " said Satsuki.

"Don't get me wrong I don't like your plan it sounds horrible and idiotic. " said Naruto with a scoff.

"Then why don't you challenge me ?" wondered Satsuki with a hint of curiosity.

Naruto released sigh from his mouth he couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the ravenette "simple, I don't want to and no I'm not afraid to fight you. I simply don't feel like fighting simple as that. " said Naruto with a roll of his eyes.

Satsuki rises from her seat and glares down at the blonde cripple with a stern expression of her pale face "fight me! " demanded Naruto.

"Huh? " replied Naruto with his eyes squinted with uncertainty.

Satsuki put her arms behind her back causing her large breasts to bounce "I said fight me Uzumaki!" ordered Satsuki.

Naruto then massages his chin "hmm, let me think about no. " said Naruto in a flat tone his eyebrow raised as he saw the look of confusion on her face but he ignored it.

"Fight me! " ordered Satsuki in a tone of declaration.

He couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the hardheaded and stubborn woman "and I said. Besides, why the hell should I? I see no reason to. " said Naruto glaring at the ravenette woman "but seriously, if I said no the first time what makes you think i'll say yes the second time you asked me?" asked Naruto.

She then narrows her eyes at Naruto "I wish to test myself against you, Naruto Uzumaki." replied Satsuki in a demanding tone staring at Naruto with her cold blue eyes.

Naruto then gains a sly smirk grinning like a mischievous fox "and I..don't...care. " said Naruto in a very slow tone as if he's speaking to a child.

Her glare hardens "do not mock me Uzumaki, you will fight me." said Satsuki in a statement like tone

Naruto roll his eyes at Satsuki "go fight Nonon or Ira? I'm pretty sure if you asked they'll kill each other if you ordered it. " said Naruto.

She just shook her head negatively "no, that wouldn't do. Neither Ronon or Ira can give me a real challenge the only person capable of testing myself is you Uzumaki. You and you alone will fight me . I will test myself against you Uzumaki! " exclaimed Satsuki.

Naruto just stares at her with a deadpan expression "is that how you asked something of someone or do you think everyone should do what you say. If so then that's a fucking horrible way of asking? " question Naruto he can't help but to admire her stride and confidence but he will never tell her that fearing she'll believe she can do whatever she pleases.

Both ravenette and blonde glares at each other with such intensity "you have no choice Uzumaki. I refuse to drop the subject. As I said before I Satsuki Kiryuin shall not falter it has already been decided. " stated Satsuki in an almost irritated manner.

Naruto released a snarl from his mouth "the only thing that decided it was you seriously though I can't believe how stuck up you are! Wait never mind I actually can! But who the hell raised you to be so damn demanding? Your mother! If you're like this I can only imagine how your mother is! " exclaimed Naruto who's already became annoyed with her stubborn attitude.

If she could Naruto would be nothing smoldering puddle. Her glare is so intense that her tea cup begins to crack "I am not like my mother Uzumaki. " said Satsuki in a dark tone with snarl expression on her face. Even the air itself became so thick for a normal person the very tension in the room would make them bow in forgiveness but not Naruto he stood his ground proudly against the enraged woman.

"Bad blood between you and your mother? " asked Naruto with a curious expression.

Satsuki crossed her arms underneath her breast causing them to bounce she then turned her head away from Naruto she then clicked her tongue "I'd rather not speak about Uzumaki." said Satsuki in a flat.

Naruto rubs the back of his head in a nervous manner thus gaining a sheepish expression "right sorry, my bad. " apologized Naruto.

Satsuki nods her head at Naruto "fight me! " demanded Satsuki.

Naruto grinds his teeth in annoyance "GOD DAMMIT! WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY! " roared Naruto gaining several of tickets marks.

He then closed his eyes and massages them he then opens his eyes and gains an annoyed and deadpan expression "you will fight me Uzumaki." said Satsuki.

Naruto quickly unsheathed Teneseiga and bats her sword away from his "ugh, don't you ever give up?" groaned Naruto.

Satsuki pressed her own weapon against his own "of course not I, Satsuki Kiryuin will never give up or accept defeat. If you will not willing accept my challenge then as a woman and leader of Honnōji Academy. Only the weak give up! " exclaimed Satsuki.

Naruto presses his blade harder pushing her back "tsk, whatever. Let's do this. " said Naruto he then punches her in the gut causing her to step back if there was something he was thankful it was joining Satsuki it was the new wheelchair that was designed to follow his mental command thus allowing him to use both hands when handling his swords.

Satsuki then got back into her own stance "do not think I will go easy on you Uzumaki. " stated Satsuki with a ton of conviction.

Naruto holds his Teneseiga with two hands "I know." said Naruto he then raised his eyebrow at seeing her face adorned a smile he had no time questioning her about her smile when she began to sprint towards him "shit!" cursed Naruto. Satsuki slashes at him he deflects it when it his own he then counters her with a slash of his sword he then continues his attack with a volley of slashes but Satsuki was still able to block each of his attacks she then front flips over him.

Naruto then released a snarl from his mouth he then quickly grip the sword in a reserve manner blocking the attack the wheelchair then spins in a 360 fashionbut in the process of doing this spinning attack it had cut her cheek "that won't be enough to defeat me Uzumaki. " said Satsuki.

He just narrows his eyes at her "I'm aware. " said Naruto she then sprints off towards him as she enters his personal space she attacks him him with a volley of attacks he matched her with his own but he grunts in pain as he gets his arm cut with incredible speed she sends a spinning kick towards Naruto knocking him off of his wheelchair the blonde groans in pain as his back roughly hits the floor.

While he is unable to move due to him being a cripple the ravenette kicks him in the stomach she then brings her sword down on the blonde but the blonde blocked it with his own gritting his teeth in frustration "give up Uzumaki. Without your wheelchair you are helpless. I have won this duel. " stated Satsuki with a tone filled with norhing confidence.

He then gains a vicious smirk "don't think so little of me! Got it! I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am never helpless!" roared Naruto he slashes his sword upwards pushing the ravenette away from him he then pushes him self of the ground and into the air he then gains a glint in his eyes Satsuki quickly slashes with him. As the whole room is filled with the sound of metal against Satsuki can't help but to find herself impressed with Naruto even as her arm bleed and Naruto's blood is splattered on her pale yet smooth skin she can't help but to be intrigued at the notion how good he would be if he could use his legs.

Satsuki does a 180 turn quickly making the blonde fall to the ground but Naruto quickly puts the handle of his sword in his mouth he then performs a handstand "it won't be that easy Uzumaki Technique: Wolf's Rain ( **Uzumaki** **Tekunikku: Urufuame** )!" said Naruto he then puts Teneseiga back in to his hand and unsheathed Tokijin he he then pushes himself off the ground curling his body up and unleashing a fury swords the velocity of the spinning blades had pushed her back but while she was focused on deflecting his attacks she was unaware of the wheelchair moving towards her.

Before Satsuki could even predict about the wheelchair the machine rams into her slamming her against the table the force of being hit by the wheelchair had not only slam against the table but also break it once it came in contact with the ravenette. Satsuki groans in pain as she rises up from the ground she stares at him with a blank expression wiping the blood from her lip "you truly are an unpredictable fighter. " said Satsuki she then kicks up the destroyed table and cuts it to ribbons the shards of the table are launched at him he's able to deflect some of them but unfortunately some hit the tires.

But the blonde is unaware of this as he commands his wheelchair to move but as soon as it moves one of the wheels is blown out causing him to fly put of the chair Satsuki charges at him with a left hook punching the blonde in the face she then does a spinning kick towards the blonde causing him to let out a gasp of air as the power kick had knocked the wind out of him. He then groans in pain as his back hits the wall roughly leaving cracks.

Satsuki stalks over towards gripping him by the shirt raising him up to her level glaring at him "it has been decided. " said Satsuki.

Naruto just shot her a raised eyebrow with a questionable stare "what's decided? What are you even talking about? " asked Naruto.

"My test. " said Satsuki in a flat tone.

"Test! What test! Are you saying this whole time you were testing me! " roared Naruto with his eyebrow twitching.

She nods her head she then presses her lips against his own, with being kissed by Satsuki had shut his brain down not because he felt any pleasure no it was because out of all things he never excepted her to ever kiss him. She then pulls away with a stoic expression while the blonde "I have decided to claim you but I needed to know if you were truly worthy of being mine. Naruto Uzumaki you pass the test. " said Satsuki with a calm expression.

Both of his eyebrow and ocean colored eye twitch "you can't just decide we are a couple! " yelled Naruto with a tone of frustration.

"Actually I can you have no choice in the matter. " said Satsuki.

"What the hell kind of logic is that! You can't just decide to we are going out! It doesn't work like that! " roared a frustrated and annoyed Naruto.

But Satsuki just has a calm expression not even off-put by the blonde yelling in her face "I actually can Uzumaki. It is my rule that you are mine and no one else's." roared Satsuki in a tone of superiority.

Naruto continues to glare at Satsuki with an annoyed expression on his face " I'm not an object or some type trophy! And you can't just decide we're dating that's not how how relationships even work. It's a two way streak and how long have yyou had feelings for me? " wondered Naruto he honestly found the concept of Satsuki Kiryuin actually having romantic feelings for anyone just sounded so weird.

Satsuki crossed her arms underneath her large breasts causing them to bounce she then turned her head away from Naruto "you have peeked my interest since the day I saw you fought against Ira. You are the only man who I find worthy enough to stand by my side. " said Satsuki with a faint blush across her pale cheeks.

Naruto squints his eyes and gains a surprised look on his whiskered face "wait a minute. Did she just blush? " thought Naruto who found himself shocked today has been the strangest day so far he then shakes his head and narrows his eyes at the ravenette "that doesn't mean I'm going out with you! I don't even have feelings for you! " exclaimed Naruto.

She then gains her calm expression "you will me mine and no one else is going to take you away from me Naruto Uzumaki!" declared she then smashes her own lips against his not even caring that he's flaring his arms around.

 **Timeskip**

 **Location - Honnō City**

A young female can be seen walking through the slump streets of Honnō City. This young girl is Ryūko is a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

Who also appears to be eating a lemon move, over, move over! " exclaimed a small child she then moves to the side avoiding him. The boy smiles at her "just wait a minute." said the boy he then takes off hooping over a fence he then sits down with a grin "haha, easy as pie! That chick is too defenseless!" said the grinning boy.

He then dig in his pocket excepting the girl's wallet inside but he finds a lemon "Huh! A lemon! I was sure I stole her wallet! I stole a lemon that was eaten by someone! " exclaimed the child who's unaware the ravenette grinning at him.

"So, you wanted the flavor of first love that much? You bastard! Acting all cool! " insulted Ryuko.

The small glares daggers at her "if you at least me move as far as the first kiss. " said the perverted child.

Ryuko then jumps off of the railing "well, I'm unexperience." said Ryuko in a cool tone with her hands on her pocket.

The child snickers at her with an enraged expression "ehehee, that's my line. " said the child who grinds his teeth and even has a notable vein on his forehead "don't mess with the Lightning Speed Matarou-sama! Everyone get out! This neighborhood is our turf! Honnouji Town, Urafukuro Lane! If you want to leave this place in one piece! Then make sure to hand over your wallet! " declared Matarou with three kids his own age grinning at Matarou with a grin.

Ryuko grins at this "bring it on! Fine then, but to accept a fight I've been challenged is my principle. If it was just pickpocketing, I would think you're just innocent kids, but if you put you're going well out. Your asking for trouble." said Ryuko but each of the three kids find themselves on the ground with Ryuko sitting on each of them she then grins at Matarou in a sly grin manner "still wanna go? "questioned Ryuko.

Matarou just stares at Ryuko with a horrifying shocked expression he then begins to bow towards Ryuko causing the young teen to gain a dumbstruck expression "I beg your pardon! " begged the brunette he's then hit in the back of the head with a briefcase. He then rubs the back of his head "being extraordinary weak in front of strong people is also our point. " said Matarou.

"Hey Matarou!" exclaimed a brunette who rockets towards him nailing him from behind "shaking people for money since the morning! Don't do those things and please go to school like you should! " exclaimed the teen who has him in a choke hold.

Matarou flares his arm in the air "sorry sis! Forgive me!" apologize Matarou, the young girl drops her brother to the ground she then turned towards the retreating children running away " you simpleton! I don't have time idling around with compulsory education! " roared the young female. She then turned towards Ryuko "sorry, you alright? My little brother is always like that. " said the female. Her eyes then shot open in realization "speaking of which...I'm late! I'll be late! " yelled the female who began to running like her life depended on it.

Ryuko could only stare at the strange girl with a complex look on her face with sweat drop coming down from her head "right. What's up with that? The guys in this town. If this school is interesting I might be able to take charge... Huh...even with the town the school is disturbing." exclaimed Ryuko as she sees a teen who's teen who's hanging from the school he even has q sign that says "as such justice was dealt".

She letter finds herself in her Classroom "transferring to the 2nd year class today is Matoi Ryuko-kun." said the teacher.

"Hey! Hey! " yelled the brunette girl with a wide smile on her face. "Here! Here! Suzuki-kun, the guy who sits in this sit was done in by the student council yesterday so it's open! " exclaimed the female in a cheerful tone.

The teacher turns towards Ryuko "uh... Acquaintance of yours? " asked the teacher.

"Not quite an acquaintance. How should I say. Well she is that kind of girl after all. " trailed Ryuko.

"Well your seat is there. " said the teacher.

"Oooh." said Ryuko as she makes her way to her desk.

The brunette turns towards Ryuko with a happy and cheerful expression on her face "nice to meet cha! I'm Mankanshoku Mako. Ryuko you were am exchange Huh?ĺ asked Mako.

"The guy who got beaten up by the student council is outside, right?" asked a curious Ryuko.

She nods her head in a rapid pace "right, right. It happens a lot don't worry about it. " said Mako as she begins to dig into her bag.

Ryuko then gains a deadpan expression on her face as she watches Mako begins to eat "eatting already?" asked Ryuko.

"It happens slot don't worry about it." said Mako who's busy stuffing her mouth with food.

"Well class is starting." said the teacher Ryuko turned her head and sees Mako is sleeping.

But just as her class started it quickly ended, the ravenette finds herself walking through the halls. Ryukou-chaaaan! " exclaimed Mako who literally launched herself at Ryuko but Ryuko moves to the side allowing Make to crash against a cabinet. She then stares at Ryuko with a shocked expression as she rubs the lump on her head "why are you ignoring me?" cried Mako.

Ryuko just looks at her with a deadpan expression "but normally I would ignore you. " said Ryuko with a sigh.

Mako them changed her sad emotion to a happy one "but I took all the effort to get you a seat next to me let's be friends. " exclaimed Mako.

"Better yet I have to ask you something. " said Ryuko who has a raised eyebrow.

"Whaaat? " asked Mako who leans into Ryuko.

"Who's the best in this school? " asked Ryuko.

"That would be mochi-ro!" exclaimed Mako in fear as she sees Ira Gamagori walking down the schools hall "yikes Ryukou-chan bow! " said a quite fearful Mako.

While Ryuko just stares at her with a curious gaze "is that guy really that strong? " asked Ryuko who's in disbelief at the fact that Ira was even a strong foe.

Mako nods her head in a rapid pace "yep, he has a three star after all. " said the cheerful Mako.

The ravenette raised an eyebrow at the brunette "three star? Okay, fine explain to me about this three star and no star stuff. " said Ryuko hoping to know about the strange word she heard.

"Yup, to us no star commoners the third floor grade are also amazingly strong people. The school's uniform has amazing power and when you wear it. A great energy is released . That's the Goku Uniform. From one star to three star, students receive uniforms that match their powers. So, the person who gives the uniforms to the students is the student council president Kiryuin Satsuki-sama." said Mako.

"So, that means the strongest is actually the student president." whispered Ruko with a thinking pose. Mako nods her head in confirmation "right, right. Ah...that's student president, Satsuki-sama and vice president Naruto-sama. " exclaimed Mako as she sees the both ravenette and blonde coming down from the steps.

Ryuko grits her teeth with a grin she then stands up and stares at Satsuki "Hey! Are you the strongest one in this school! " yelled Ryuko while everyone stares in shocked at the new transfer student.

"Ryukou-chan! " exclaimed Mako not being able to believe her new friend had just yelled at the older busty woman.

"I have something to ask you! " exclaimed Ryuko she then narrows her eyes as some of the students who are wearing a one star uniform begin to rush her "you idiots !How rude van you be! " yelled an annoyed Ryuko she then digs into the large bag that's strapped to her back and pulls 9ut a giant crimson scissor blade. But as soon they saw the giant scissor blade they charged at her but unfortunately for them Ryuko took each of them out with one blow. Both Satsuki and Naruto's eyes went wide with shock not at the students being taken down but because she has the blade "calm down! I'm using the back of my sword." said Ryuko.

"Those big scissors? And only half? " exclaimed Mako who's holding up two fingers.

Ryuko glares at the pale skin teen "that's right. This the half of a huge pair of scissors, Katatachi! I'm looking for the guy who has the other half of these scissors. President, you have seen the scissors before, right? Both you and Blondie were surprised when you saw these, weren't you? " demanded Ryuko.

Satsuki just looks at Ryuko with a calm and stoic expression "yeah, so what? " said Satsuki.

Naruto just raised his eyebrow "so, and. " replied Naruto.

Ryuko then gains a scowl on her face "you damn bastards! You are Katatachi's woman right! " roared an enraged Ryuko as she charges at the two but before she can even get close enough for the two she gets suckered punch.

The one who punched her is a short student who's wearing boxing like clothes "this rude person! Don't come near Satsuki-sama!" roared the short student.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned towards Satsuki "it's Fukuroda. " said Satsuki as she stares at the bowing student.

"Yah! Leave this to the Boxing Club President Fukuroda Takaharu! " exclaimed Fukuroda.

She just stares down at him with a cold expression "leave it to you? " replied Satsuki in a tone void of emotions.

"Yeah!" said Fukuroda with a grin with Naruto rolls his eyes at the short student.

"Playing around with me like that...move outta my...waaaay! " roared Satsuki as she charges at him. He blocks her attack with his giant glove. "He stopped it! " thought Ryuko. She then glares at Fukuroda "are those gloves made out of iron! " roared Ryuko.

Fukuroda face become consume with rage that he blew smoke through his nose "do you not know about Satsuki-sama and the Goku Uniform?" growled Fukuroda with an angry expression.

The two pull away Satsuki points at him in an accusing manner "Huh! You ain't wearing an uniform! And you're half naked! " screamed Ryuko glaring daggers at the male boxer.

"From here. To boxers that would gloves and trunks! This is the strength intensifying Goku Uniform that Satsuki-sama gave me! Even with regular gloves if you master a Goku Uniform you can have strength of steel! " declared Fukuroda as his gloves becomes a massive barrage of iron gloves. Ryuko stood no chance she was launched in the air by steel gloves but as she's falling to the ground he punches her again and grins as her face literally met with the ground.

She sluggishly gets up with her panting from pain, Naruto looks at her with a bored expression and released a yawn from his mouth "ugh, ya'know o thought this would be interesting or at least enjoyable but...your just an embarrassing fool who doesn't even know how to use those scissors correctly." said a bored Naruto.

Ryuko uses her scissor blade as a crutch and glares at the blonde "wait a minute! You know something don't cha!" exclaimed Ryuko.

Fukuroda glares at her "who the hell do you think you are! You have no business speaking to Naruto-sama like that! " roared Fukuroda at which Naruto rolls his eyes at her never did enjoy those ass kisser they were so annoying especially Ira and Uzu.

Ryuko grumbled underneath her breath "but what should I do? At this rate I can't win. Anymore damage and this will be dangerous, what to do? I don't have anything like an awesome technique or...I have just one " thought Satsuki she then stares at him with a confident look "I'll show you a trick I've had up my sleeve." said Ryuko.

Fukuroda couldn't help but to sweat drop at her "what? You're going to try something with your half dead body? " taunted Fukuroda.

Ryuko ignores him and closes her eyes and focuses on her sword she then opens her eyes with an enraged expression " let's go! Runaway!" exclaimed Ryuko she then runs away from the Goku Uniform student leaving everyone shocked beyond belief that someone actually had ran away.

Fukuroda stares in shocked "wait! Your just going to run! I release too many gloves now I can't move...so heavy!" groaned Fukuroda as his face is slammed to the ground by the shure weight of the gloves.

Naruto just snickers "well that's one way to avoid an attack. " chuckled Naruto he then groans in annoyance as Satsuki grabs hold of his hand he gets his hand away from her grip but Satsuki grabs hold of his hand this scene had happened four times until he slapped her hand away after a minute she stopped trying to hold his hand until she quickly grab hold of his hand Naruto then click his tongue in annoyance.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice, and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Darkness Within Us and Speed Demons_** ** _after that I'll update Supreme Carnage and The Fox Spy and Bridge of Two Paths I will also do_** ** _Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Twin Wind Esper after that There Is No Justice )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


End file.
